


kiss quick

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bet you never thought you’d have to wash fairy blood out of your hair, huh?”  Allison smirked at Lydia as she exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam, letting the cold air into the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss quick

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic for the [Tumblr Femslash Fic Fest](http://femslashficfest.tumblr.com/) prompt _London_ and _ribbons_.

“Bet you never thought you’d have to wash fairy blood out of your hair, huh?” Allison smirked at Lydia as she exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam, letting the cold air into the shower. 

“Hey, close the door!” Lydia yelped, still relishing in the hot spray. “I’m going to need at least three more shampoos, this stuff _reeks_.” 

“Then why did you throw your clothes all over the floor?” Allison asked with a laugh, but made no fuss walking around the room and gathering the soft, soiled articles of Lydia’s clothing in her hamper—pink cashmere sweater, short skirt, bra and underwear with matching red ribbon bows. “Good thing you’re so cute, Lydia,” she said to herself with a grimace, noticing a fairy bloodstain on her carpet. At least her father was used to supernatural refuse.

Allison closed the bathroom door, but left it open a crack—she would never admit it out loud, but when they got back to Allison’s house after a long day of fighting baddies with the boys, Allison was a little protective of Lydia. She liked having her close. As she rubbed her hair dry with a fluffy towel, she called, “Just don’t use all my Herbal Essences, you hate that raspberry smell.”

The shower turned off and Allison heard Lydia’s hair drip onto the tile. Lydia opened the door, wrapped in Allison’s pink bathrobe. “No, I hate the smell of it in _my_ hair. It’s perfect on you. Besides, we can’t be those girlfriends who smell like each other.”

Allison snorted, pulling on a pair of boxers and a tank top. “Heaven forbid. Put a towel down so your hair doesn’t soak the pillow, then come take a nap with me.”

“Yes ma’am,” Lydia said, and slid into bed naked, towel under her wet hair. But before Allison could turn off the lamp and settle in with her girlfriend for the afternoon, Lydia sat upright, eyes wide. “Shit, what day is it?”

“Friday,” Allison said with a yawn, closing her eyes so Lydia’s bare breasts didn’t distract her and she could sleep. 

“The fourteenth,” Lydia said gravely. “Of February.”

Allison opened her eyes and glanced at Lydia. “Well, happy Valentine’s Day.”

Lydia swatted her in the shoulder and shivered, cuddling into the covers (and her girlfriend’s warm body). “This sucks, how could we forget?”

“It’s a silly holiday anyway,” Allison said, stroking Lydia’s damp hair. “You did wear red underwear, that’s sort of festive.”

“Yeah, but I should’ve done something special for you. You know, girlfriend stuff. Like…a chocolate fountain, or a trip to London.”

Allison raised her eyebrows. “That’s a little much, don’t you think?”

Lydia was quiet for a moment, breath steady against Allison’s shoulder. “You deserve it. Always watching out for me, and being bad-ass. I like doing nice things for you.”

Allison smiled and held Lydia close, smelling her shampoo in Lydia’s hair. “This is pretty nice, right here. London can wait.”

Lydia huffed in compliance. “I’ll make it extra special later, I promise.”

Allison dozed off with a smile.


End file.
